le_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Concord
Concord is a blue tiefling, adorned in gold rings, chains, and jewels. He always dresses to the nines, though he never leaves home without a bright red coat. His body is covered in many tattoos, and he usually wears a smile upon his handsome features. Personality He is mainly a very agreeable man. He often uses charm and flattery to converse. However, his true personality is a little sporadic. Sometimes he is kind and jovial, and others he is merciless. However, it is't long before he is smiling easily again. Under all of the smiles, he is surprisingly protective of those he feels responsible for and tends to want to make others happy. Lore What You All Know Concord grew up in an orphanage, run by a church, with his twin sister Eos. Sometime at this institution, he discovered he had a terrible disease and since then it has plagued him. For some reason, Concord and Eos left the orphanage, and Roma in general. They lived on the streets, probably getting into trouble. Actual Backstory Able is the name the Church of the just gave to him. And Able grew up hated by all except his sister. He was weak, and his kind, skittish nature made him an easy target. Whenever Constance was gone getting food or being reprimanded, Concord would spend hours hiding in the nooks and crannies of the orphanage. He would sit in fear, because he knew if he was found, he would be beaten within an inch of his life, either by the children or by the holy ones who ran the orphanage. The priest always said that his weakness was a result of his sinful form. He never believed that until he truly fell ill. For days he was bedridden, slowly feeling his heart weaken and his lungs fill with fluid. And all he could think about was how he couldn't leave Constance alone. Not in the orphanage. But he was helpless, barely able to speak. It wasn't until his sister sang him a lullaby, until they joined voices, that Able was healed. They had discovered their power. The power of the voice was strong in their blood, and they rejoiced in the power. However it wasn't enough to cure Concord. He was still weak, he was still too small to fight back or protect hs sister. Then they met Sara. Sara was different then the other human children. She was kind, and she believed in the Church. She would take books to them that they weren't allowed to read. She would tell them stories from the Church's lessons. In return, the twins looked over her, and sang for her. Now they weren't alone. But suddenly one day, Sara went missing. And Able knows why. For a long time, Able and Constance warned Sara to keep their friendship a secret. No one liked them, and being around them would cause her trouble. But Sara was very kind. One day, she approached Able and said the Church of the Just could cure him. She had always been very loyal to the Church and always attended the lessons. Apparently the lesson taught that they cured disease. Both stricken with new hope, Sara took Able to the church, begging the priest to try and heal Able. Able was allowed to speak to the priest. He made him promise to follow the rules of the church. Able agreed. He warned that he couldn't cure him right away, that Able's sins and devilish form was the cause and would fight the holy light. Able agreed to do anything it took. When he had sworn, the priest agreed. It started small. he would go with Sara to the church whenever Constance was out. The priest would teach him the scripture, and quiz him. If he got it wrong, he would be caned, if he got it right, they would move on. This happened until Able could perfectly recite the tenants of the Church. Once he passed, they started what they called the Purge. It started with hot wax, burned on his body to represent his will to follow. He endured it. Then came the water tank...and the spells of nightmares. He endured it all, with Sara there to encourage him, and to dress his wounds. It wasn't until the priest brought out the chains that Able couldn't take it anymore. One Hundred and Twenty Lashes. That was his limit. The priest called him weak, and left him on the dais. The pain was unbearable, his heart was thudding in his ears, and the light of the sun bled through the stained glass. Instead of hope, he felt fear. He only came back once more. He and Sara were early, entering the Church unnoticed. They heard something they weren't supposed to. The priest talking with his disciples, talking about Able. They bragged how easy the demon was easy to trick, how they could make such a beast suffer. Able was broken. He wasn't going to be saved, they had no cure. They didn't care. His head swam. How could the God Sara loved not strike people like them down, how could such evil people be allowed to be holy, why were they loved and he hated? Sara was appalled, she swore that she knew nothing. She promised that the priest didn't mean it, she ran to get an explanation. Able wasn't strong enough to stop her. The priest was angry, to put it simply. He ordered her to be taken away, she had sinned. Able didn't know how, she was the purest person. He never saw her again. The priest and him were left alone. Able was weak, defenseless against his anger. He promised pain. More days of suffering. He rose his chain and striked. Able didn't know what happened. Maybe it was his body reacting without his mind, maybe it was his demon blood, maybe his own fear. No matter what it was, it manifested in a dark blue flame that burned at the priest, nipped at his heels. With each hit of the chains against Able, the priest burned too. Until the priests hand was white and blistered. As soon as he dropped the chin, Able ran...and ran...and ran. The bells of the church rang in his ears. He didn't stop until he found Constance. He cried and cried. But he couldn't tell her, no matter how he tried, he couldn't say what he had done, what had happened behind her back. He almost felt like he deserved what happened, for sneaking around from her. He promised himself then he wouldn't leave her side for anything. Despite the anger of the priest, he never bothered Able again. Able was never sure why. Maybe he was biding his time, or making a plan, or was waiting to get him alone. As he grew up, paranoia grew in his mind, until he swore he saw him around every corner, until he saw him in the shadow of every church, or heard his chains in the ring of the bells. Otherwise, the twins lived in relative peace, apart from the usually bullies. The Incident, as the twins call it happened when they were 13. The orphanage was going on an outing to the country. Able was excited, bubbling. If he could, he would have danced and ran. But he was going to be good. The twins decided to play in the forest, away from the adults who hated them. Hide and Seek was the game. Concord was first. He skuttled away, overflowing with joy. He never got to go out. Everything was so new, and bright. He could hear the sound of the river, he smiled. Until he ran into the bullies. It was rare that they could get Able out of earshot of the adults. With strong arms, they dragged him to the river, with an order of "BE QUIET" accompanied by the occasional punch and shove. At the river, they talked about the Church's opinion of tieflings, said they were doing their work and boasted that they would be loved for it. Using his magi, Able tried to message his sister between the physical attacks. When he had finally gotten a hold of her, the main attacker pushed him under the water, holding him. Luckily Constance was there to save him. But something snapped. She used her magic, and using the sleeping effect, drowned the boy. Able was speechless, the other two boys ran off in fear. Constance was stunned. With a shaking body, Abe urged her to run, and they did. If not for his heart, they would have been more successful. But thanks to their magic, they were able to trick the adults who pursued long enough to get out of town. The twins wondered for a bit. It was Sara's stories of pirates that led them to the harbor. They stowed away on the first ship they found, and luckily, it was a pirates ship. Their story, and their abilities locked them a place in the crew, and quickly they became like family with the captain and the crew. The captain taught them the ways of the world, how people ticked and how to stay alive. Able, especially was given strict rules. He was weak, and needed to watch himself. He kept to his rules like the bible. The twins, now with a new family and new life, were reborn as Concord and Eos. Each chose their own names, and each learned the way of the bard through personal study and experience. However it was the twins' carelessness that led to the death of their captain. He was found by the authorities and hung, along with most of the crew. Again the twins were homeless. Concord boiled. He couldnt help. He was tired of running. He could feel that he could be strong, but when he got close to pushing himself to grow, his body gave out. It maddened him. Then he began thinking. Apparently, their parents left them at the orphanage. He had spent years with clerics and doctors, each confirmed it was a disease. If it was a family disease, maybe they had a cure. If Eos and he could heal it temporarily, maybe they could cure it. It was a long shot, but it was a better alternative than the dark shadow in his brain that urged him to end it all. He needed to live, he needed to get better...for Eos. Notable Equipment Weapon of Warning, Pistol Relationships Eos "I love my sister more than anything in the world. She is my world, and I would do anything for her. Simple as that. She can be a little testy, but who isn't?" Crake "He is a good friend! I love him dearly...but not like he likes me. Not that I wouldn't fuck him, I would But I know he would want more. And I can't give him that. I'd rather he be a little pissed at e for being dense, then breaking his heart completely. And no matter what he tells you, he is a sensitive guy. Trust me. It's better this way." Zimbata "She's...kind to the crew. I could care less that she's an Aasimar, but...she's one of them. She could be working with him...Or she could be waiting to hurt us. I don't trust her at all." Lyri "She is very special to me! I don't know why, but being near her makes me feel like I'm in a very cozy home. It's nice. She made me tea..."Category:Player Characters Category:Eyes of the Storm Characters Category:Bards Category:Teiflings